Artificial snow is often used outdoors in winter time when real snow is either not plentiful, not available in a desired location, or for any of a plethora of other issues. The artificial snow may be sticky and not suitable for indoor locations, for example. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions in artificial snow dispersal.